Lawn mowers used by landscaping providers are typically moved from location to location by placing the mower on a trailer and pulling the trailer by a driven vehicle, such as a pickup truck. Furthermore, mowers are typically powered by internal combustion engines to drive the mower wheels and the cutting blades. These mowers may also include an internal battery for powering electrical elements of the mower. Alternate mowers may include an electric motor and a battery for powering the electric motor wherein the electric motor drives the mower wheels and the cutting blades.
Additionally, landscaping providers utilize cordless, battery operated power tool to provide various services including, for example, such tools as string trimmers, blowers, and drills.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method for charging the mower batteries and/or the cordless power tool batteries during transportation of the mower from location to location.